


stirb nicht vor mir (don't die before i do)

by tchouli



Series: POI Haiku [13]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: From the Tanka Journal:Tanka is a poetry form which originated in Japan more than 13 centuries ago. In its purest form, tanka poems are most commonly written as expressions of gratitude, love, or self-reflection. Suitors would send a tanka the day after a date, and  would receive a reply in kind. These were short messages (like secret letters) expressing love, desire, meaning, or gratitude.





	stirb nicht vor mir (don't die before i do)

**Author's Note:**

> From the Tanka Journal:  
> Tanka is a poetry form which originated in Japan more than 13 centuries ago. In its purest form, tanka poems are most commonly written as expressions of gratitude, love, or self-reflection. Suitors would send a tanka the day after a date, and would receive a reply in kind. These were short messages (like secret letters) expressing love, desire, meaning, or gratitude.

harold to john

_risking death daily_  
_changing the fate of others_  
_feelings evolving_  
_from friendship to need, want, love_  
_my breath catches til you speak_

************

john to harold

_offered a purpose_  
_salvation and redemption_  
_finding love and trust_  
_reflected back through your eyes_  
_at peace, now, knowing you live_

**Author's Note:**

> the title refers to the Rammstein song of the same name


End file.
